Unknown Love
by ayamiko95
Summary: From the start he already felt it, she's the one. His need to touch her, to be with her. But he's a god, she's a mortal.What difficulties will he have to face in order to be with her? Yuuki x Zero. LAST CHAPTER IS UP. An EPILOGUE will depend on reviews.
1. Her smile

_Hi there, this would be my first time to write in Vampire Knight. Please take care of me, and I hope a lot of people reviews._

_I've been in love with Greek Mythology since I was younger. Um, the concept didn't fit La Corda D'oro, which I'm always writing for, and I'm addicted to VK so I thought to myself, why not make one? And here it is...and comments are welcome. Though my fics in La Corda are well reviewed, that doesn't mean people will love my stories here too...so, I just hope you'd let me know if this is okay to you liking dear readers.  
_

_If there are any fictions similar to this, please don't be offended, this idea is really fresh from my daydreams in one of my Chinese periods._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**_

_Apollo --- Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis --- Maria Kurenai_

_Leto --- (OC)_

_Aphrodite --- Shizuka Hiou  
_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Apollo!" Artemis called her brother as he stormed out of the Hall of gods.

Apollo stopped momentarily to look at his sister then continued walking, "What Artemis? Can't you tell I want to be alone?"

"Please brother. Why won't you agree? Aphrodite is really beautiful! And what's more she loves you."

Apollo rolled his eyes. He trudged into the Garden and picked up his bow along the way.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"Shooting. And maybe stay 'there' for a few days." then he reached his hand out to his sister, asking for something.

Artemis sighed and reached behind her, taking an arrow from her quiver. She handed it to him with a frown. "That's my favorite."

Apollo smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'll return it in perfect condition." then he dashed further into the garden until he reached a golden gate. He pushed open the gates and was engulfed by a bright light.

"Your brother?" Leto asked Artemis.

"Human world. He's going to clear his head." Artemis answered.

Leto sighed, "That brother of yours..."

"He's free-willed Mother. I doubt that he could fall in love with anyone." she said, then she turned to Aphrodite, who was about to leave, "Sorry, I feel bad. You may be the goddess of love and beauty but you can't have the one you want." Artemis sighed.

Aphrodite smiled gently, her radiance unexplainable. "It's fine." she said, "He's really a thick-headed person after all these years, isn't he?" she was grinning at her best friend.

Artemis sat on a fountain and dipped her finger, doing a circular movement all the while. Soon an image appeared---Apollo, in his human form.

Still handsome with glory. His smile remains the same. His eyes remained the same color---amethyst colored one and but his usually dark silver hair changed into a lighter one. His matured, godly features changed into a face that indicated trouble. If you didn't really know him well, you wouldn't know it's the same Apollo.

"Zero is on the loose already." Artemis murmured.

Aphrodite giggled. "I really prefer that self of his."

----Kyoto----

Apollo/Zero rushed to the forest behind a temple. Thinking all along.

**Zero's POV**

I don't want to comply with that arranged marriage to Aphrodite. Se's beautiful. True. And desired by plenty of people, but she's not the one my heart yearns for.

I continued running, sweating already. This is why I don't like my mortal form. Imperfect. Though I still have a few of my heavenly characteristics still intact. My speed and stamina, Soon I reached the foot of a mountain. I walked around searching for a prey.

I couldn't find a suitable one. I had to shoot out my frustrations soon. I didn't care anymore as I ran further into the thick forest. And finally I saw an owl flying overhead. I shot it. I immediately ran to get it. I better hurry before the god who owns the owl know about it.

I stopped when I heard the rustling of bushes near where the bird fell. I slowly parted the branches blocking my view. I froze with what I saw.

In the middle of the clearing was a girl, the wounded owl on her arms. She had sleek black hair, and when she raised her face to look at me when she heard my advances, she had blood red eyes (Its her eyes in the anime, I wonder why I see some pictures with her having golden ones...Yuuki, I mean).

_"A goddess?" _Zero wondered, then I shook my head.

Even if I don't know the faces of all the gods and goddesses, she can't be one. Because those from above...girls especially, hate sitting on dirt or on a pile of dead leaves, they'd complain easily, count my sister on that.

"Were you...were you the one who shot this poor bird?" she asked, tears falling, though she had a fierce glare.

I stayed silent, but I went near her. I reached my hand out.

She just glared at me.

I tried to speak and realized my throat was dry. _Where's my composure? This is why I hate my mortal form. Makes me too...human..._

"I could to something about it..." I said.

"What? Try to end its life like it's an act of justice and pity?"

I sighed, showing no emotion. Just boredom. I knelt beside her and placed my hand just above the bird.

I watched her reaction as my hand glowed, I gently took out Artemis' arrow and the wound of the bird closed. Her face was expressionless as she watched.

When I was done, the owl immediately flew off. I was really curious why she hasn't reacted. But I didn't show it. Silence is the best.

"You shouldn't shoot any bird without any thought. You..." she turned to look at me, "But be the god of healing and of archery, Apollo-sama."

I jerked in surprise. _She could tell?_

She pointed at her clothing and that's when I realized. She's a priestess. A keeper. But who's temple does she keep? And how come she knows that gods appear in human forms? How can she _see. _Has someone violated the law and had a relationship with a mortal? And even so, not all gods even possess the power to see through other gods' disguises...

"Athena-sama. I have her blood in me. The ability to _see _through a god's disguise has been passed down for generations when my anscestor helped Athena when she was wounded." she said.

Yes. We are _that_ old. Immortal as we are. Of course we don't age...unless we've found our mate, our partner for life.

Thank goodness I haven't found that person yet. But...as I stared into this girl...mortal girl's eyes, I find myself being drawn into them.

"In this world, they call me Zero." I said, my voice a bit cold. I couldn't help it. That's just how my mortal personality has been. Distant from others."

"Yuuki..." she said, and she bowed her head slightly, "I'm sorry for the outburst a while ago Zero-sama, but that bird is sacred to Athen-sama."

I shrugged. Athena. I haven't really met her and I have no intention of saying sorry to her.

"Zero. Just Zero. In this world, I'm just like you and your people." I said, a bit disgusted, though I hadn't really meant it to be heard.

She laughed, suddenly in a good mood, "I can tell that you detest that idea."

I was suddenly amused, but I didn't show it. She knows I'm a god yet she acts that way toward me, taking my advice in too quickly. I guess she's been interacting with other gods for a while.

"How long have you been talking with other gods?" I asked.

She shool her head, "You're actually the first one I've been able to talk to in person. Thought sometimes I talk to Athena-sama, it's only her voice I hear."

"And yet you don't act astonished."

"Though I can _see_, I can only do so if I wish. Right now, you're just an ordinary human, a while ago you might be Apollo-sama, but now you're not."

"You really adjust well." I finally voiced out.

She giggled and smiled.

And that finally won me out. Though I hadn't realized it yet.

* * *

**A/N: Review please**. Any suggestions are welcome to improve this fic. Please be nice. It's my first time here in VK.


	2. Zero Falling for a Mortal?

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Um, thanks so much to Hanisakura who spotted the typo in my title. It's "Unknown Love", I forgot to put the 'n'._

_Thanks for the following reviewers who reviewed before I finished this chapter...._

_Hanisakura, Raptured Heart and FreyaCross_

_queen34 - Yes, Shizuka is OOC here, she's the goddess of love and beauty after all. But she's still herself, it will be revealed by Artemis (Maria) sometime and about Kaname-sama....just read on and find out. hahaha  
_

_chamae__ - I couldn't reply to you because you haven't logged in. Please log in so I could talk to you about using my fic in your presentation. I would like to know about it if you don't mind. And it's a yes, you could use "Another Revolution" in your presentation. I hope your friends would love it._

_Please feel free to tell me about my mistakes. I really appreciate them.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

**_

_Apollo - (god of music, sometimes of healing, sometimes God of Archery) --- Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis - (goddess of Archery) --- Maria Kurenai_

_Aphrodite - (goddess of Beauty and Love) --- Shizuka Hiou_

_Athena - (goddess of wisdom) --- ?_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Where have you been!?!" Artemis shrieked at her twin brother in her mortal form.

Zero hadn't returned to Olympus for a week already and Leto had been worried. Artemis or now Maria found her brother in the manor of theirs which they usually stayed in when they visited the human world. It's being taken care of by the the nymphs in their own mortal forms.

"What? It's not like I'm needed up there." Zero answered, poker faced.

"A week in the human world! Usually you hate it here! Brother...wait, unless..." her stricken face changed into an excited one, "You've fallen for that mortal!" she clapped her hands and jumped.

Zero stretched his arm to his side, stopping Maria momentarily from her rejoice.

"I am not." he said.

Maria pouted, "Fine whatever, But we're going back now. There's someone Mother wants you to meet. Even I don't know who."

Zero sighed, "Again?"

"Come on. Aphrodite wasn't bad you know. You really hurt her feelings when you stormed out like what you did last week. She didn't show it! Did you know she unconsciously broke the upstairs glass windows!? She could curse whoever you might fall in love with you know! Unless of course Mother approves."

He groaned, "Alright alright. But let me stay here for one more day."

Maria looked at her brother intently, "Really?" then she grinned, "Then I'll stay here too!"

"No," Zero said coolly, "You better go home."

Maria shook her head stubbornly, "No way," then she folded her arms and plopped into the nearest couch, "I want to meet the mortal or else I'm telling Mother you've been meeting with one."

"You mean---"

"Of course I didn't tell her! If I did, that mortal would've been killed by Mother or maybe cursed by Aphrodite! So, please let me stay? I'm a life saver aren't I?" Maria pleaded.

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He gave in.

* * *

"She's pretty," Maria murmured to Zero.

They've been hiding behind a tree. Watching Yuuki sweeping away dead leaves. Her long silky blackish-brown hair dancing around her, being blown away by the breeze. She had on the traditional Miko (Priestess) clothes. White long-loose-sleeved top and red skirt below.

"Why are you attach to her suddenly if you're not in love with her?" Maria asked.

Zero shrugged, "She interests me. She's a first...the first female who hasn't swoon over me, and I like that."

Maria rolled her eyes, "They don't really swoon," she made quote signs in the air, "over you."

Zero ignored his twin. He slowly stepped out of the tree and approached Yuuki. Yuuki heard him approaching and she broke into a smile, "Zero."

Zero wanted to smile but held himself. He rarely smiles, and if he smiles now, his sister might pester him for some answers. Instead, he raised his hand, "Hey," he said in a low monotonous voice.

Yuuki walked towards him and peeked behind him. Zero followed her gaze, his sister is hiding at the moment, so what is she looking at?

An owl swopped down to settle on her shoulder and hooted. Zero had always wondered why the owl was loyal to Yuuki though Athena is its master. Yuuki had once answered his question...

"_Because Athena-sama trusts me. She's a really kind person. She's like a good friend of mine. And so, I've been given the gift to understand and to communicate with her owls."_

Yuuki grinned, "Your famous feisty sister?" she asked.

"Uh..." Zero forgot to mention that his sister hated being referred or even if its an accident, to be described as someone unlady-like, in any form.

Suddenly a deer charged from the trees towards Zero. And crows flew down in front of him. The deer stopped as the birds crowed.

A pouting Maria emerged from the trees. She walked delicately towards them. The deer by her side already, the crows slowly flew away one by one when Zero waved his hands on the air.

"Feisty, am I?" she asked.

Zero chuckled. Yuuki smiled at that.

"I don't know what my brother has been saying about me, but hello. I'm Maria Kurenai." she said "Maria would do fine."

Yuuki introduced herself and Maria instantly liked her.

"So, he's being sent back?" Yuuki asked Maria when she was telling her about why she was in the mortal world.

Maria nodded.

"Wow, engaged. That would really be something." Yuuki said.

"Well not really for us, though its nice to have an offspring, we tend to age faster than the normal pace...for us." Maria said.

"But your father..."

Zero snickered suddenly, "Our father doesn't care for us, all he care about is cheating on his wife Hera."

"Their offspring is Athena-sama right..." Yuuki said quietly.

"We don't mean to insult her or anything...but at least Zeus is always by her side, with Hera. She's happier," Maria said, "You have both parents, it's great---"

"Maria." Zero said his twin's name with hardness that made Maria stopped talking.

"Zero told me about your father. I...my parents are divorced..." then she looked at Maria who had an apologetic look, "Anyway, Athena-sama can't always be that happy. She's been very sad these days. Haven't you ever thought that her parents are always fighting? It even more sad seeing your parents shout at each other in front of you..." then Yuuki looked at Zero, "At least you're sure your parents loved each other. They do still see each other...right."

Zero couldn't look into her eyes.

Maria struggled inside her mind. Thinking of a way to make things lighter. She suddenly stood up.

"How about we see this Athena-sama of yours. Athena's pretty mysterious. I haven't met her yet." Maria said.

To both Maria and Zero's relief, Yuuki smiled and agreed.

She slowly got up and opened the great doors to Athena's main temple. Inside were several other priestesses praying silently to the goddess. There was also a group of students, who looked like the Archery club, praying on the other corner.

"How come they pray to Athena? Not Apollo or Artemis? I mean, me or Maria here?" Zero asked.

"Though its true the twins are excellent in Archery and will bless those Archers, but you see, because Athena-sama is wise and thinks well of battle strategies, she never fails to shoot her target. And they need her grace and wisdom." Yuuki explained.

"Is that so..." Maria said astonished at the great temple.

"Our temple is a bit smaller than this isn't it," Zero told Maria

Maria nodded, "That's her right?" she whispered to Yuuki.

Yuuki nodded.

There, the statue of Athena. Her hair held into a crown-like ornament on her head. She had a shield and a spear beside her, and laid somewhere near her was her bow and quiver full of arrows. She wore the clothes that most Greek gods wear, though her top was almost like an armor, her skirt looked like soft linen. Of course who could tell just by looking at that statue. Despite her almost boyish looks, she was beautiful. Everyone could tell that much.

"Does she really look like this?" Maria asked, no one in particular.

"Athena-sama said though they look similar, the statue was too much." Yuuki murmured.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Maria asked her brother, who was just gaping at Athena's statue.

Yuuki giggled.

Zero swallowed and nodded, "Well, the statue is full of the mortal's imagination. You can never be too sure the real things looks like this."

"Well, why don't you go back and find out?" Yuuki said.

"And! Maybe he'll even fall for her." Maria gushed when they head out.

Zero nudged Maria's arm, though he didn't mean it to hurt, it hurt her.

"Ouch." Maria complained.

"Sorry, but will you just keep quiet. I won't be interested in any other goddesses. Spoiled as they are." Zero said.

Yuuki laughed shortly, "That's not true Zero. You might really fall for Athena-sama. And your impression might change as soon as you see her."

"I won't fall for anyone because---"

"OKAY! Let's go!" Maria said, shoving Zero towards the trees, "Bye Yuuki, its really nice to meet you."

* * *

Apollo and Artemis were soon back to Olympus.

"What was that?!" Artemis said, looking at her brother.

"Hm?" Apollo asked absentmindedly.

"You were about to confess to her!" she half shouted, half whispered.

Apollo shrugged, "No, I wasn't."

"Huh. I won't fall for anyone because..." Artemis quoted him.

"Shut it." Apollo said, as he opened the door to the mansion of their house.

Leto was at the front room.

"Finally!" she said.

Apollo and Artemis shield their eyes for a while because of a bright light.

"Well, I want you to meet my children, Artemis and Apollo." Leto introduced to the figure, whose face was darkened because of the sun's glare.

"Hello," the gently yet firm voice said.

As the sun let down, Artemis and Apollo were shocked, it was the same face...the same as the statue...

"Pallas Athena." Apollo said.

* * *

**_A/N: Review please!_** How was this for an ending? Please review!


	3. Kaname

_Thanks for the reviews! for those who hasn't logged in when reviewing please review....PLEASE....so I could send you a PM.... :D_

_Sorry this chapter took a while. I couldn't grasp Kaname's personality well since its been a long time ever since I last watched Vampire Knight. Please give me more tips on how to improve Zero and Kaname's personalities._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**_

* * *

_Apollo --- Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis --- Maria Kurenai_

_Aphrodite --- Shizuka Hiou_

_Athena --- ?_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Normal POV**_

The twins stayed at their places. They were speechless.

This was the colored version of the statue, the real one.

Her hair which was ornamented on her head like a crown was brown with a few streaks of gold. Her eyes reflected her wisdom immediately. Her composure tells you that she won't be easily fooled. Her head was held up high.

She smiled at them and bowed her head slightly, "It's such an honor."

Artemis was the first to respond, "Hello, so you're the one our mother picked for my brother," she said, she was in doubt for a while. Why would their mother pick the child of Hera?

Leto shifted uncomfortably and avoided her daugther's knowing eyes. "Well," Leto said, looking at Athena, "I am quite surprise when your mother called me asking whether Apollo has found a fiancee."

"Um, the same goes for me...I thought..." Athena stopped when a deer entered the room and cantered to Artemis' side.

Artemis bent down and 'listened' to what the deer wanted to tell her. As soon as they were done, she stood up, "Mom, Mars wants to talk to you."

"Oh, well then, " she looked from her children to Athena, "Please feel free to roam around the house. If you'll excuse me." Leto disappeared.

"You were saying?" Apollo finally spoke, he changed his expression to glare at her.

Athena and Artemis looked at him.

Athena replied, "I thought that my parents and I agreed already who I'm going to be engaged with." then she looked away, "I guess it was false hope."

"False hope?" Artemis couldn't help but ask.

Athena smiled sadly, "I thought my parents would allow me to fall in love with a mortal."

Apollo and Artemis were surprised at that. Artemis looked at her brother who was staring at the goddess of Wisdom with an expression she couldn't understand ---sympathy? But she was proven wrong when Apollo spoke.

"Heh," Apollo scoffed, "That's stupid. Falling in love with a mortal. That would just make your life living hell, you won't be fit living up here."

"Apollo!" Artemis scolded in a stern voice.

Athena looked at her hands, "Well he's right, it is foolish to fall in love with a mortal. That was the first time I didn't trust my instinct." then she smiled half-heartedly, looking out the window, "When you've found a person you love, you will know, even if its wrong, you won't fail to feel the pull..." she trailed off and then sighed.

Suddenly Yuuki's face flashed in Apollo's head. He closed his hands into fists.

"Then why did you agree to this engagement?" Apollo asked.

Artemis looked at Apollo then at Athena. Then she had the feeling she had to leave these two alone, to relate each other's feelings of unrequited love...she left the room silently.

"It's because it's what my parents want. They don't want me to be with a mortal. They want to keep the blood of my offspring pure. You have heard of the demi-gods haven't you? The likes of Hercules. Father didn't show it but he's not happy about having a son like that."

"So...this is just to please your parents? Can't you just suck it up to your dear father? You are his favored child after all."

Despite Apollo's words, Athena didn't fail to keep her cool in check. Despite the hurtful and insulting words, she didn't show how bothered she really was.

"Rumors can be so good to listen to isn't it? I never thought you would resort to listen to those Apollo." she said in a cool voice. The air has become tense between them with the provoking words being exchanged.

Apollo glared at her, "And so what are you planning?"

"Planning?"

"You must have some plans under your sleeve. You must've thought of something, putting your wisdom into use..."

"Why do I have a feeling you're going to go along whatever plan I have?" Athena said, her eyes becoming playful as she look at him.

Apollo looked away, her look was familiar somehow and did something, he didn't know how to describe, to his heart and also, there was no way he could dodge that insight Athena has gotten.

"Feelings for a mortal too?" she said.

Apollo still didn't look at her, he just remained silent.

"How about...let's start as friends." she said, reaching her hand out to him. Apollo looked at her suspiciously but shook her hand in the end. "Well then, I'm Athena."

"Apollo." he answered.

"And so, let the rebellious teenage plan begin." she said.

"I don't know what you're planning," he grinned, "But I think I'm starting to like it."

* * *

Yuuki giggled.

"Athena-sama was like that? Really? I'm sure she rarely lets her guard down, much more to show her childishness...the opposite of her known reputation." Yuuki shared.

After a few days, Athena and Apollo began spending time together, as friends. But people were thinking otherwise, only Artemis knows the truth. And then, Apollo went to the mortal world for a while. As soon as he got there, he went to see Yuuki. Apollo enjoyed the company of this mortal. The way he's able to take out his arrogant front. Though he keeps up the 'cool' front, as Yuuki calls it, and it seems like she likes it. Zero talked to Yuuki about what has happened up in Olympus and what he has been doing with Athena, though he kept the part about him falling for a mortal out.

"Well, she's not as bad as I thought she was. And it seems like you are right about her parents...she seems to detest our father as much as Artemis and I do." Zero said.

"She _is _nice once you really get to know her." she sighed dreamily, "Athena-sama must be going through so much...how must it feel to fall in love with another...from another dimension person...for a goddess to fall in love with a mortal..."

Zero stared at her speechlessly, he saw her hair being swept across her face by the gentle breeze. Before she reached for the loose strands, Zero caught them first and tucked them under her ear. Yuuki shivered from his touch. Zero placed his hand beside him immediately. He should'nt be doing this. This isn't good. No on will approve of this new feeling he has inside him...a feeling he never felt in his years...maybe centuries---who's counting anyway?

When she looked at him, she also became speechless, she doesn't know why, maybe it's because their faces were so close . But she just couldn't form out coherent words. Then, Zero was about to say something, Yuuki looked away.

"A-anyway...there's something I have to tell you..." Yuuki said, flushed.

"What is it?" he asked, putting more distance between them, thinking he might lose his control any time.

"It's about the mortal that Athena-sama is in love with. Actually that mortal is her----"

"Yuuki." someone called, cutting off whatever truth Yuuki had to tell him.

Zero and Yuuki looked up and saw a black-haired man calling her. Yuuki stood up from the bench she was sitting on with Zero. As he approached, somehow Zero could feel a natural hostility towards him. He couldn't tell where it came from.

"Kaname!" Yuuki shouted as she ran up to him, she hugged him tightly.

Zero was frozen as the man hugged Yuuki back and kissed her cheek. Then, as if just seeing him there, the man looked at him from head to toe and half-smiled. Somehow that smile was hiding something, he spoke, "You must be Apollo-sama."

Zero glared at him immediately, "You can also _see_?" How many mortals could see? Could there have been more than he anticipated? That's not good.

"Yuuki here," he said, squeezing Yuuki beside him, "Told me all about you"

Yuuki blushed beside him. Zero felt an emotion he just felt...something new. He has been feeling different emotions ever since his encounter with Yuuki...

Zero stood up. He needs to leave this place for a while. When his mother hears about this, she won't be thrilled.

"Zero? Where are you going?" Yuuki asked, stepping away from Kaname.

"Back. There's nothing to do here anymore anyway." he said.

Kaname chuckled, "Isn't that rude? Leaving your company behind. It seems that gods lack manners. People up there look down at mortals too much. Full of yourself aren't you?" Kaname said, in face calm.

Zero glared at him, "Are you trying to pick a ----"

"Stop. Stop it both of you!" Yuuki said, standing in between Kaname and Zero, "Kaname, that was really uncalled for."

"You better tell your boyfriend to keep his mouth shut if he doesn't want to get killed." Zero said.

Yuuki blushed at what Zero said and he felt something --- jealousy?

Kaname chuckled, "So this is what it's all about?" then he hugged Yuuki's waist from behind her.

Zero felt something snap inside of him. Yuuki blushed more.

"Moe!" she shouted, pulling Kaname's arms away from her waist. "Stop it Kaname."

Kaname laughed softly in Yuuki's ear and then he walked away, he waved behind him, "Take care of that Yuuki, I'll just go inside and check out how Athena's temple is doing. Don't be late going home." and then he walked towards the temple.

Zero turned around. And suddenly he felt something hard hit him from behind. Yuuki punched his upper left torso and she sure could hit.

"Agh," Zero groaned, when he turned to look at her, her face has been red. She's blushing?

"T-that's my brother!" she said.

"Y-your brother?" he said, quite surprised. What he felt was like one of the times when Artemis would slap him whenever he broke her new arrows. A slap. A slap that woke him up.

"T-that is the mortal Athena-sama is in love with..." she said, still blushing.

* * *

A/N: Reivew please. I had to repeat this chap again and again since it wasn't saving right. God, it was such a hassle, the first story was longer and much detailed. Sigh...if you guys still enjoyed this please review :D The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.


	4. Will the Truth be Known?

_Hi there, um what I meant in the last chapter about those who haven't logged in, please do log in when you review, so I could send you guys a PM.: D_

_I realized that the last chapter was short, so I think I might make this a little longer. :D You guys might wonder, how come aya-chan's writing style has changes…there are more paragraphs? Well you see, I felt writing a long one since I'm here waiting for the plane to land…and I'm bored, so ideas kept on pouring in my head. Please, do enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the Greek myths.**_

* * *

_Apollo --- Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis --- Maria Kurenai_

_Hades --- Ichiru Kiryuu (whoa)_

_Yuuki Kuran_

_Kaname Kuran_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Normal POV**_

It's been three days since Apollo last went to the mortal world. When Yuuki straightened out the misunderstanding, he immediately went back to Olympus without much explanation. He couldn't believe that he lost his cool just like that. His composure was gone. He's too much a human now and that wasn't a good thing.

Upon returning to Olympus, he searched for Athena, but it seems that she had gone somewhere. His mother had smiled when she caught him searching for Athena. Apollo didn't bother telling her mother that she's mistaken and there's nothing between Athena and him.

His mind's free to wonder now. And every time, his thoughts would go to Yuuki…and her brother. He began to think restlessly. If they were siblings, that Kuran Kaname didn't act like it. I may be inexperienced when it comes to identifying mortal feelings, but I could tell that there's much more than the feelings for blood relatives. There's something else.

He sighed in frustration. He shouldn't get work up over a mortal. He really needs to talk to Athena about this…but he hadn't mentioned to her that the mortal he's in love with was her keeper, Kuran Yuuki. How would she feel about that? Would she feel protective? Would Athena help him?

As he was thinking, his sister's deer entered the garden where he's sitting under a tree. Apollo didn't make a move to call for it. But it approached him by itself. The deer stood in front of Apollo then it looked up and whinnied.

Suddenly, he heard a low moan from above and he saw Artemis hidden by leaves. She stretched.

"How long have you been up there?" he demanded.

"Hm?" she asked, looking at her twin from where she took her nap, "I've been here since early in the morning. Didn't you notice I wasn't at home?" then she jumped down the tree.

Apollo stood up and looked at her. Wondering.

"Hello Asa-chan," she said, patting her deer's head.

The deer clearly enjoyed the touch of its master. Artemis bent down and 'talked' to it again. At the beginning, as they talked, her expression became excited and her eyes danced. Soon, between the conversations, Apollo saw Artemis' eyes harden.

"What's up?" he asked.

But she continued to ignore him.

"Go then, tell me more things if you have the chance, thank you Asa-chan." Artemis said, slowly standing up. She straightened up and looked at him, "I've been doing some snooping around. Some news about Yuuki-chan and some about mother's plans."

"Yuuki? What's wrong with her? _Is _there something wrong?" Apollo asked, he internally cursed myself. Why is he getting worked up again?

Thankfully, Artemis shook her head. Apollo sighed a breath of relief, but then changed his expression to that of concern immediately after.

"Then Mother…?" he asked.

Artemis' eyes harden again.

"What's up?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"Did you know that I have a feeling Mother is always ready to sell us to others. She's made an arranged marriage for me…to marry Hades."

Apollo's eyes widen, "What!?"

"You heard me." She said, "An old man! Gross."

"When is she planning to tell you?" Apollo asked, a bit of his sister's rage inside of him.

"She plans to surprise me by asking him to come this afternoon. I had a feeling Mother would arrange me too since you've been sold." She said bitterly, "But I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"Artemis…" Apollo said, reaching his hand out to her.

She moved away, "At least you're enjoying Athena's company. I hate Mother. And I hate Hades. I've never met him, but I could tell he's a dirty slime bag."

"Ouch. That's going to be stuck with me till death." A young voice came from behind the twins.

The twins turned around and stood frozen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Zero?" Artemis first spoke.

The Zero look-alike chuckled. "No, I'm the dirty slime bag." He laughed.

Artemis gasped. "Hades,"

Apollo and Artemis were very surprised. This man…Hades…looked exactly like Apollo's human form…Zero. Only his hair was longer and his eyes softer.

"I have been told countless times that I look like my nephew's mortal form," he laughed.

"Uncle," was all Apollo was able to say.

Apollo was stunned. He wasn't like what the mortals were talking about. With his hair on fire and all. And stories that said he was the most cunning and the most hated god of all the gods in Olympus. He was different. Maybe those mortal let their imaginations run wild since he's the god of Death after all…

"Do let me take back the first words I said, I _am_ Death itself after all." He laughed softly.

Apollo looked at her sister who was staring at their uncle in disbelief. Their uncle whom they've never seen once, since their Mother thought they would be dragged to Death. But then, why is their mother giving her daughter's hand in marriage to this god of Death now?

Hades walked forward to his niece. When he stopped in front of her, Artemis still couldn't move. She was frozen on the spot. Apollo didn't do anything at all. Hades bent a bit, giving her a small bow. He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Suddenly Artemis was back to her senses. She jerked her hand away. But Apollo could see the slight blush creeping upon her face. Apollo laughed in a low tone and when he couldn't hold it in, he covered it with a cough. He's sure that Artemis would forget her earlier flare about their mother.

"I would say that though I have lived way longer than you, dear Artemis, but I haven't found my mate yet, so I've remained frozen in time---somehow, since death can't get to me in any way. I would like you to reconsider your mother's decision of handing you over to my care." Hades said.

Artemis seemed lost for words. Apollo wanted to stay here and watch his sister squirm. It's a first for him to see his sister act so much like a girl, but he knew he'd better leave and figure out what her twin has learned about Yuuki. He silently left the garden.

"I thought you had your eyes set on my best friend," Artemis said, her voice hard. She wasn't about to let her composure get crushed just because she was smitten by her uncle…her UNCLE. But in truth, he _was_ cute. Artemis slap herself mentally. What is she thinking??

"Ah," Hades said, "Aphrodite? You must have it wrong." He chuckled, "That woman can take any man she wants. Much more…tame them. I've been under her service, if you must believe. She's…different." He said the last words gently, looking into Artemis' eyes.

Artemis felt the lack of air. She felt like gasping, but she couldn't.

"Hades…" Artemis began.

Hades shook his head, "I must tell you, I do prefer my other name." he grinned.

When Artemis saw him grin, she could almost believe that his time has been frozen forever, into this young boy…

"Your name?" Artemis asked.

"Ichiru."

* * *

Apollo just finished sending a message to his crow and let it fly.

"What were you doing?" a very familiar voice asked, a few steps in front of him.

Apollo looked at her, he smiled briefly, "Athena. I've been looking all over for you."

Athena smiled back, "Sorry, I was just busy…with some things. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you about that mortal I'm falling for…" Apollo said in a whisper, in case someone might listen in.

Athena nodded, "Alright. But you haven't told me who the mortal you're in love with is,"

"So did you. I had to learn to learn it from Yuuki." Apollo looked at her accusingly.

Athena gave him a cunning grin. "It's tactics. If you don't tell me who you're in love with, why should I tell you mine? It keeps up the suspense. Well, since the cat's out of the bag, would you mind?"

"Not at all I guess. I've been thinking about what your reaction may be."

Athena raised an eyebrow and stared at Apollo. "My reaction?"

"Well you see, I lost my cool when I first met Yuuki's brother. I didn't know about that…that he's her brother…"

Athena raised a hand, "No need to tell me, Yuuki already told me about it. Though I have to wonder, what was that about? You shouldn't have lost your cool or anything. It wasn't a big deal. Kaname just likes to tease me…er, Yuuki all the time anyway."

Apollo sighed. How is he going to tell Athena?

"It's like you were jealous," Athena murmured.

Apollo looked at her, "Why do I have a feeling that you were right there when it happened?" Apollo asked.

Athena turned around, facing away from him. She laughed. "Is that so? Then Yuuki must be a great story teller."

"She's the one." Apollo finally said.

"Hm?" Athena asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Apollo had his fists balled up, "She's the one I'm in love with. She's the one, Athena. I'm in love with Yuuki."

Athena looked at him fully, she froze from her place. Shock could be seen written all over it. Apollo took in her expression and then looked away. He knew it. She wouldn't risk Yuuki's life and have it endangered by the laws of heaven. He knew what Athena's reply would be. But he grabbed onto the small hope that she'd understand. She loves a mortal too, doesn't she?

"You have got to be kidding me," Athena murmured, but still enough for Apollo to hear.

He looked at her straight in the eye, "Sorry Athena, but from now on, we shouldn't talk anymore. I will do everything to be able to be with Yuuki. I won't let you stop me."

"No Apollo. It's wrong. You can't love her. You'd just get hurt." Athena said, walking towards him, Apollo was surprised, since Athena's voice became pleading suddenly.

"I hope you'd understand Athena. You're in love with a mortal too and I think you don't care about the laws up here."

Athena shook her head, "I've given up on him already…things are much more complicated than I thought. Apollo, no, Zero. Don't do this please. You can't fall in love with her. You'll just regret it later."

"That's just right. Drop my birth name. Maybe I'll live as Zero from now on." Apollo began walking to the 'entrance' towards the mortal world.

"Apollo, you're making the wrong choice." Athena said. Those were the last words Apollo heard before he realized he was already Zero.

"Sorry Athena. But I can't lose her. A person like Yuuki might come across my life only once. I can't bear to lose this chance. And I don't care about the punishments, I will protect her. I love her." Zero said, walking towards the temple.

As he got there, his expression switched into a glare involuntarily. It's him.

Kaname.

Kaname stood up as soon as he saw Zero. Zero could tell that Kaname also detests him, standing a few meters away from him before speaking. "Have you seen Yuuki?" he asked, though Kaname had tried to hide it, Zero could detect a hint of worry in his voice.

Zero's brows furrowed, "Why would you think she's with me? What's wrong?"

"Oh, if she's not with you never mind. I thought she'd be with you since you two are always together." He muttered.

"Wait. What's wrong?" Zero asked impatiently.

Kaname's serene expression became a glare, "This will be brief, but don't go looking for her. She didn't tell me where she's going this time and she's been gone for the past three days."

"And why would you think she's with me? I've been up in Olympus."

"That's my point." Kaname said, and then he stopped abruptly, "Never mind." Then he walked away.

Zero stood there confused. What was Kaname saying? That Yuuki could go up to Olympus. He shook his head. What a ridiculous idea. But where could Yuuki have gone to?

"Zero?" Yuuki asked from behind him.

Zero jumped and he turned around, "Yuuki!" he said.

"You seemed tense for a while there. What's wrong?" she asked.

Zero held both her shoulders, "Where have you been?"

Confusion clouded her eyes and then something else he couldn't describe…something between keeping a secret and deceit? No, he must be thinking too much.

"What do you mean? I've been here all along." She said.

Zero shook his head, "Does that mean your brother was lying when he said you didn't go home for three days?"

"What?" Yuuki said surprised.

"Where _were _you?" Zero pressed.

She shook her head, "Nowhere in particular, you don't have to worry," she said.

"It may sound crazy, but Yuuki, are you able to go up to Olympus?"

* * *

A/N: Review please! :D Oh, and plese do read my first VK one-shot. :D "No Idea"


	5. Who is Athena? Really?

_Hi, thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. I know everyone is dying to read what happens next…so here it is._

_Oh, and thanks for the review in chapter 4, I hope to hear from you guys again. I hope I was ale to PM you guys. :D_

_**XMusicIsWhyILiveX**_

_**Raptured Heart**_

_**BrownSugar1213**_

_**QueenVamp**_

_**Fanatic08**_

_**Hanisakura**_

_**Enjoyingmyyouth**_

_**Laury-KOS**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the Greek myths.**_

* * *

_Apollo --- Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis --- Maria Kurenai_

_Hades --- Ichiru Kiryuu_

_Athena --- *Finally revealed* The shocking truth!_

_Kaname Kuran_

_**Chapter 5**_

Yuuki stared blankly at him, and then her expression changed. She looked at him as if he lost it.

"Okay, okay. I know it sounds crazy," Zero said, raising both his hands in the air.

Yuuki giggled nervously, but Zero didn't notice anything off.

"What made you think like that?" Yuuki asked.

"Your brother---never mind. Here he comes." Zero growled at the end, seeing Kaname walk towards her.

"Onii-san!" Yuuki beamed as she ran to him, being embraced in a tight hug.

At scenes like this, Zero always wonders if Yuuki could be so blind. Though it may be disgusting, can't Yuuki see that her brother is in love with her? The way Kaname worries about her isn't like how a brother would worry, it was more like how a lover would worry that something wrong has happened to his partner. Zero continued to watch as Yuuki smiled at Kaname.

"Where have you been?" Kaname asked, though he's expression is of scolding, his voice remained gentle.

"Same same. Sorry I didn't tell you. I was in a hurry. And…about mother…" Yuuki began.

Kaname shook his head then glanced at Zero, "We'll talk about that once we get home."

Yuuki nodded understandingly when she caught her brother's glance. She pulled away from his embrace and smoothed out her priestess clothes. "I'll be home in a few."

"Okay, I'll go get a few things from the temple and come get you." Kaname said.

As soon as Kaname left, Yuuki turned around to Zero, who has been watching the whole time with masked jealousy and sadness. If Yuuki can't even tell that her brother's in love with her, the person who she's always with, then she'll never know his.

"So…" Yuuki began.

"Am I going to get an answer as to where you have been?" Zero asked.

Yuuki grinned and shook her head no. Then her expression changed again, she was serious this time, as if she were about to confess a grave sin, she bent forward a bit towards Zero and whispered, "So, what did you talk to Athena-sama about today?"

Zero flinched as the happening recently came flooding into his head. Everything Athena said. Telling him he'd regret it. Zero just shook his head in response to Yuuki's question and he asked something else.

"Does Athena still love your brother? Is there any complication going on?" Zero asked.

Yuuki's creeping smile disappeared, and Zero knew that something was going on between Athena and her brother, but for something to be going on…

"Your brother is in love with Athena too?" he couldn't help saying.

Yuuki looked away, "I'd rather not approach that subject, please?"

"Come on, you can tell me anything,"

"No way,"

"Please?"

Yuuki wasn't about to give in, but she made the mistake of looking up to his face. His face, though serious, yet his eyes were pleading. Yuuki couldn't help but sigh in defeat. Why is it like this? Shouldn't the girl be the one rendering the guy useless with her pleadings? But it seems the opposite effect were on them.

"Yes, you got that right, okay?" she said stubbornly as she walked slowly, her back towards Zero. Her voice changed into a soft one, "They both love each other, but that can't be. Even if the laws of heaven didn't exist, they can't be together. Blood is such a cruel existence isn't it."

Yuuki stopped and Zero just watched her back, _what did she mean that blood is such a cruel existence? _It was a while until he realized she had begun to cry. The sandy ground beneath her is becoming damp with her tears. Zero stood frozen, he didn't know what to do, or what to say.

Just as he was about to walk near her and touch her shoulder, Kaname came running.

(Does Kaname-sama actually run? ^~^)

"Yuuki? What's wrong?" Kaname asked worriedly, holding her face towards him.

Zero placed his outstretched hand back to his side in regret. Again, with the jealousy as he watch her brother touch her so casually.

"I told him," was all Zero heard Yuuki tell Kaname, until she buried her head onto his chest and cried on him, saying the words 'sorry' over and over again.

Why is she apologizing? Zero wondered. Why would she apologize if her brother had lost love? Maybe the reason why Athena and him didn't work was because Athena's aware of his feelings for his sister? Is that why Athena thinks I'll regret this? Because in some way Yuuki is in love with her brother too? Is that what she meant by blood? No, Yuuki isn't that kind of person. But still…why is she apologizing so much?

"Hey, shhh," Kaname murmured, brushing her hair gently. Kaname looked up at Zero, somehow, though Zero still felt hostility towards him, but the natural instinct has disappeared for he knows that only he could comfort Yuuki so much.

"I'll take her home now. Thank you." Kaname said, then he let go of Yuuki and he turned around, bending down so that Yuuki could get on his back.

Yuuki didn't protest or made up a fuss as she would usually have. She just went on his back and Kaname carried her easily as if she were light as a feather.

Zero watched them go further, he realized, in this short time today, all he has done was do the watching. Soon his thoughts became curious.

_Where does Yuuki live? I've never seen her house._

_Should I follow?_

_Just for curiosity's sake._

_But that would be obviously being rude._

As he debated in his head, it took a while before he realizes his legs have already been carrying him towards the woods, where Kaname carried Yuuki to. He stopped when he saw Kaname enter a…a temple?

He marveled at the sight. Such temple existed here? Covered by the woods? Such marvelous grand temple. There's a possibility it's made of pure gold. Zero slowly walked towards it and saw the name plate of the door, _Perseus' Temple._

_Perseus?_ Zero wondered which god that might be. It sounded familiar. His mother or Artemis must've mentioned that name already. It seems he hasn't been paying attention again as usual. But why did Kaname bring Yuuki here? Is this their 'home'? Could they be related to that Perseus god?

Suddenly Zero saw a bright light shining through the window. He slowly entered the temple and saw that there were several hallways, but he followed where the light had begun.

The light had led him to the entrance of an enormous room, the doors were opened, Zero took a peek and saw Yuuki and Kaname sitting on a couch, across them was another couch, a lady which he assumed as their mother. Her hair was long, with slight brownish curls, blended with slight redness in it. Her eyes, the same color as Yuuki's.

"Juuri-sama," Kaname said in a very polite tone.

"Now now Kaname, you're being too formal." she smiled sweetly.

"Then, is Juuri-kaa-sama fine?"

Juuri continued to shake her head as she laughed, "No, but anyway," she said, looking at both Kaname then Yuuki, "How are you two holding up?"

Yuuki looked at her hands which were on her lap, "I…I'm still very confused," Yuuki said in a low voice.

Juuri looked at Yuuki tenderly, "Yuuki,"

"But!" her voice raised, "What's the use of vast wisdom if I get confuse? Mother, I've been hurting onii-sama too---"

Kaname touched her shoulder and Yuuki looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Kaname just shook his head and looked at Juuri with a small smile, "I'm doing well. I've been used to this life anyway. But, I'm sure, you're not here to ask just that."

Juuri shook her head in amazement. How Kaname would see through her was always a shocker. "I came because I want to talk to you since I could always talk to Yuuki anytime."

Kaname's eyes harden, "And what is it that couldn't wait until proper arrangements are made?"

Juuri matched his eyes, "Well Kaname, you see Yuuki will get married as soon as possible."

Kaname and Yuuki jerked in surprise. "What?" Yuuki said.

Kaname stood up, "Already!? Can't there be more time? If she gets married them I can't see her again."

"I haven't decided yet!" Yuuki protested, keeping her seat.

"Stop it," Juuri said in a hard voice, that even made Kaname sit back, "You know why I'm doing this," she said in a more gentle tone as she look at Kaname, "I know how you two feel for each other, but that can't be. I could always allow you to see each other…but…" her voice trailed off.

Kaname's fists balled into fists as he remained silent. Yuuki leaned on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but Yuuki…tell me the truth, haven't you start to fall in love with _him_?"

Kaname looked at Yuuki with a sad expression, Yuuki couldn't look at him, "I…I don't know…he's a good person, but I'm so confused…" she whispered.

Juuri nodded, but had a content look on her face, "It's been decided, your father would be pleased."

"I detest him, I like onii-sama's father more." Yuuki said.

Juuri sighed, "Haruka is a good person after all," and then she looked at Kaname, "You take after him," she smiled, "If only things were different, I would be glad for Yuuki to be with you."

Then the temple's bell began to ring, Juuri stood up immediately, "I have to get going," Juuri said, walking to the vanity mirror beside the tea set cabinet.

A sudden light engulfed her, but before she disappeared, Zero caught the appearance she took. His eyes widen. He couldn't form coherent thoughts about what's happening. Everything's too crazy for him to handle.

"Hera-sama," Kaname murmured.

Yuuki looked at Kaname and slowly shook her head, "I don't know what to do, I love you so much…"

Kaname pulled her into a hug, "I know,"

"Why does it have to be like this?"

"Everything will be alright. It's okay, I understand Yuuki. I understand."

They both jumped when they heard a loud bang at the front door, Yuuki pulled away from her brother in alarm, "What was that?"

"It's Zero Kiryuu," Kaname said indifferently.

"He's been here?" Yuuki said in disbelief.

"Apparently, I felt his presence as he entered my temple."

"He heard everything." Yuuki said. It was a statement and not a question.

Kaname nodded, "I'm sorry, I should've said something earlier, but I had to selfish."

Yuuki covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes again, "No, no, it's not your fault. I…I better go talk to him." Yuuki said, beginning to walk to the door.

Kaname held her free hand, preventing her from leaving, "Are you going to tell him the truth? The truth about you, me and Athena?"

Yuuki paused for a while and let her tears fall, she shook her head, "I don't know…" she said in a low voice, "I don't know!" she shouted as her other hand left from her mouth and pulled away Kaname's hand from hers and she ran out of the temple.

Kaname watched her run and murmured the words, "I understand, Yuuki."

* * *

Yuuki ran in search of Zero. At first she didn't know where to go, but as her mind cleared, she knew where to look for him.

Zero was sitting on a swing behind the temple of Athena, absorbing what he just heard in the temple of Perseus.

Hera? Hera is their mother? Does that make the both of them demi-gods? Perseus…

Then something clicked in his mind, a distant memory washed over him as if he was watching an old movie.

"_Mother, listen, listen, Hera-sama has does something unforgiveable." Artemis said, barging into the room._

_Zero and Leto had been drinking tea in their family room._

"_You shouldn't gossip like that Artemis," Leto said._

_But Artemis shook her head, "But you know what she did? She had a child with a mortal! I heard from my deers, and it seems Zeus has no idea."_

"_Well, to be betrayed by his legal wife, that serves him right," Apollo said in a mocking tone._

"_Apollo." Leto scolded, "Zeus has been kind to us."_

"_He hasn't been much of a father,"_

_Artemis looked from her mother to her twin impatiently, "Are you guys going to listen? Zeus stripped his son..which is a demi-god, off his power and right here in Olympus."_

"_You mean…" Leto said._

_Artemis nodded, "Yes, he's an ordinary mundane now. His name's Perseus."_

But what does that mean? Yuuki has been lying to him? Wait, Yuuki had mentioned liking Kaname's father more, does that mean their half-siblings? And that Hera has betrayed her husband yet again?

"Zero!"

Zero looked up at the familiar voice. Yuuki. Is he ready to talk to her? To demand the truth? Anger began to rise inside of him as he thought. _Could Yuuki have been lying to me from the start? Has she been pulling my leg?_ But all that disappeared when he saw her tears.

Zero stood up as Yuuki stopped in front of him. She tried her best to stop her tears as she wiped them.

"You heard," was all she said.

"Have you been deceiving me, Yuuki?" were the words which came out from his mouth, no matter how much he wants to comfort her and stop her tears.

Yuuki looked at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. Zero balled his fists tightly.

"I thought that mortals are all different. That there would be those pure and honest ones, but it seems like I was wrong. I made the wrong choice of coming here…" Zero turned away, "I made the wrong choice to fall in love with a mortal…"

Yuuki flinched and looked at him, "Wait!" Yuuki cried, "This is why I want to tell you the truth."

"I don't need to hear it," Zero said in a hard voice.

"You don't have to trust me…" Yuuki said, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath, she drew on her courage, "But at least listen,"

Zero looked at her and saw the renewed expression she had. Zero sighed internally, he's yet again about to make a mistake. He sat on the swing again, and Yuuki sat on the swing beside him, they didn't look at each other. Zero stared at the sky as Yuuki stared at the course ground.

"Will you believe me if I tell you I also have feelings for you?" she said in a quiet voice.

Zero didn't answer, but his mind was screaming with it. _Yes, I'll believe anything you say. I'll take on anything. Your feelings…so much…this is what I've always wanted to hear. I've been so crazy with you. I'll even choose you over my duty, I'm ready to throw out my position as a god just to be with you. All you have to say is that you want me to stay._

When Yuuki had the feeling that he wasn't about to answer, she proceeded.

"My brother is the child of a goddess and a human."

"I'm aware of that already," Zero said brusquely.

" When the goddess' husband knew about that, that his wife had a child, bearing a demi-god, he banished the child---especially since it was a son. Of course, the wife---who is also my mother…had no choice but to comply with his wishes. The child was stripped off his name and powers and became an ordinary human child. It's a disgrace to everyone above to be banished and at the same time be stripped off your inheritance."

"Your mother…is Hera."

"Yes,"

"Let me guess, she repeated the same sin and had you. Is that why you and Athena are so close? Because you two are half-siblings? But what is this Yuuki? Why are you and Athena in love with your…half-brother?" he said, his voice filled with disgust.

"Athena…about her---"

"Tell me, why is it? What's with Kaname?" Zero said, cutting her off. He needs to know why they are so hung up of him. There didn't seem to be anything special about Kaname.

"She didn't know about Kaname yet when she came here, nor did Kaname know about her. She saw him praying over her mother's statue, asking for guidance and she saw his serenity. She fell for him in that instant, and the same thing happened for Kaname. People usually don't believe in love at first sight, but it's been real." Yuuki said, the ways her eyes looked afar, it was as if it were her past she's talking about. "And then they had to learn the truth eventually, when Hera came down to visit Kaname and Athena was at his place…"

Zero wanted to ask her, _And how was it for you when you fell in love with him? Your helf-brother? _But he's not yet ready to hear it, so he asked another question, "And your family? How did you end up a Kuran?"

"Because I live with Kaname." She answered simply.

"Your real father. Who is it?" he prompted, noting her quick detour to that question.

Yuuki looked at him with sad eyes, "It's Zeus,"

"But Zeus doesn't have another daughter with Hera." Zero said too quickly.

Yuuki looked at him as she stood up from the swing, the wind became harsh. "Exactly,"

Zero's eyes widen as realization dawned onto him. How could he not have seen it? He has never seen Athena's mortal form, not even once when they were both in the mortal world. And the words that were dropped during the earlier conversation they had with Hera...about Wisdom...

"Athena," Zero said, staring at the mortal he had learned to love with shock.

* * *

_A/N: Review please. Hehehe. Sorry if this chapter's too long. There's too much explaining to do. A good review would help though. ----Stress----_


	6. Captured

_Thanks for the reviews once again._

_Okay, for those who didn't quite understand what was happening, here's an instant recap, don't worry, doing this isn't a hassle. I just love you guys way too much :D Hahaha. I just took out the more complicated parts of the story. :D_

_Enjoy._

_Oh, please read my other Vampire fics too…_

_**Words Of Silence **__– an edit of VK manga's chapter 60._

_**No Idea**__ – Summer passion_

_**I Have You**__ – Love overtakes, and the sense of friendship fuels it all._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or the Greek myths.**_

* * *

_Apollo - Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis - Maria Kurenai_

_Athena - Yuuki Kuran_

_Perseus - Kaname Kuran_

_Hera - Juuri Kuran_

_Aphrodite - Shizuka Hiou_

_The story so far:_

_Zero(Apollo) goes to the human world to think after refusing his engagement with Shizuka (Aphrodite). And there, he crosses paths with Yuuki Kuran, the keeper of Athena's temple. Just as instantly as he saw her, he fell in love with her._

_And around that time, he has been arranged to marry Athena, his half-sister. The two finds a common ground, the forbidden - falling in love with a mortal. He has grown to like Athena and at the same time get to know Yuuki more, his feelings for her becomes deeper-even mistaking her brother as her lover._

_Everything goes in disarray when Apollo reveals he's in love with Yuuki, and Athena disapproves of it strongly-for a very reasonable reason ^~^._

_Zero goes back to the mortal world and found out that the place where Yuuki and her brother lives is actually the banished Perseus' temple. Inside, he hears the conversation between the siblings and their mother. He learned about the unrequited love the siblings shared and discovered that their mother is actually Zeus' wife in human form- Hera._

_As Zero left the place in rage, Yuuki catches up with him. Despite the tears Yuuki shows, Zero gets direct to the point and learns the truth from her…the truth that she's actually Athena, herself._

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_I'm sorry._

Those were the words Zero last heard Yuuki say before she left him there on the swing, leaving him to absorb everything slowly. He clenched his hands.

How could it be? Yuuki was the mortal he fell in love with, and it turns out that she's one of the goddesses? What's more, the goddess he used to despise so much, and who was now the most trusted person in his life? Was this some kind of sick joke?

* * *

"Yuuki," Kaname said softly, knocking on her door.

"Leave me alone," came her muffled voice from the other side.

"I won't force you to say anything, but you better get back to Olympus. If Zeus finds out you're here, you might get in trouble."

"That's fine! Let him disown me! I'd rather become a useless human!"

"Yuuki,"

"Just leave me alone,"

Kaname leaned his forehead on her door and sighed, "You love him that much…"

It was silent for a while, and Kaname stood straight, thinking Yuuki might've fallen asleep, considering how tired she is. He was about to leave when she spoke, "I'm sorry, onii-sama,"

Kaname clenched his hands and smiled bitterly to himself, "I know Yuuki, I know."

Yuuki lay in her bed inside her dark closed room, she didn't bother opening the curtains to let some light in, nor open her bedside lamp.

_Why is it that I'm always hurting everybody? Especially the ones I love?_

Yuuki closed her eyes, _Why did I fall in love with Apollo of all people?_

_When I first met him as Zero, I never expected him to be the childish and rash Apollo. I didn't expect him to be the Apollo I hated. Yes, I hated him. Father's most favored child, but despite that, he is so conceited. Going far as to provoke Zeus' name despite that. Him, being the favorite was already obvious; he was the only god who could ride on Father's chariot._

_When I first met him in the woods in his mortal form…I wanted to deceive him, to take on revenge or something. Jealousy took over me at that time. I knew it wasn't the best solution, but I had everything planned out. My plans always work, especially when you have undeniable wisdom on your side._

_But then…something went wrong…I never anticipated it. That mother would arrange me to be engaged with Apollo, the same time "Yuuki" became close with Zero. This made me get to know both his sides well…_

_And eventually my mortal self…Yuuki…fell in love with Apollo's mortal self, Zero. That was where everything went wrong. I knew things were developing, but I didn't stop. I had clearly forgotten my original objective…_

_Why do I have to be so messed up…?_

Yuuki was about to sit up on her bed when suddenly she felt bounded, like something was restricting her from any further movement, her hands were stiff on her side and her legs won't respond to her brain's commands.

"Ah," she tried, good thing her voice worked. She whistled and her loyal owl entered her slightly opened window. Breathing soon became hard for her, as if she was being pressed down onto her bed strongly, she gasped, "Tell Onii-sama," she said in pain.

The owl looked at her intently, _Who is doing this?_ It asked.

Yuuki shut her eyes tightly and changed her form into Athena, she gasped in pain once more. "I-it's _him._ You have…to warn Zero." And then she screamed out in agony.

Kaname heard her scream from the living room, he immediately ran to her room. _"What happened?"_ when he jerked her door open, a strong gust of wind came out and Kaname was momentarily blinded. When he was able to adjust his sight again, he saw that his sister's bed was empty, only her owl remained, and it was on the floor, unable to take flight.

Kaname kneeled in front of it and when he touched it, the recent happening entered his mind. When he opened his eyes after looking into the owl's recent memory, his eyes were dark and cold as he clenched his hands, "Zeus."

* * *

"This isn't like me," Zero sighed, standing up. "Someone as cursed as me, being the favorite of the most powerful. I'm not worthy to find happiness." A tight clench was felt in his heart as he thought of forgetting about Yuuki.

When he was about to walk away, he froze. He felt a cruel yet cold presence which just swift by him. Wait, no, it wasn't a presence of anyone; it was more like something…strong. Like maybe someone's feeling of hatred or desire? Something like that. What was that? It was dark and black.

Zero sighed, but something stabbed his heart. How come when he tried to pretend that everything's alright…a stab is always there…like a punishment.

Suddenly a crow of his flew to him, Zero looked up and reached his arm out for the crow to land on, but instead, it flew straight to the ground, staggering.

"_What…"_

"Finally, it took a while before I could track you down." Kaname said with a strange dead voice.

Zero's hostility rose, "What did you do to my crow human?" he asked.

"I have no obligation to answer you. I have come here to give you a warning on behalf of my sister, you should be grateful."

Zero scoffed, "Grateful. Yeah, be grateful for that goddess for tricking me. Filthy."

Kaname glared at Zero, "Well then, I have no business with you once I tell you this; Yuuki has been held captive by Zeus."

"Zeus won't kidnap his own daughter."

"That's all I have to say. I don't have to explain the situation to you." Then Kaname turned around to leave.

Zero stood there uncomfortably, wondering whether he should believe what Kaname had just told him. _Why would that filthy human even tell me about it?_

"Onii-sama!"

Zero turned around at the voice of Maria. Maria was running towards him from the tress. He saw panic written all over her face.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Ichiru…he told me that Athena is being sent to the Darkness."

"Darkness?" Zero was stunned. Why would Zeus send his pure blooded daughter into the Darkness? The Darkness is a place of nothingness where _criminals _are being sent. "What did she do?"

Maria shook her head in dismay, "Even the reason is unclear, but I heard that she did something that Zeus forbade her to."

Zero looked at his sister darkly. _Forbidden._ Of course she did something forbidden. She was forbidden to meet his human brother after all, and what's more, she fell in love with him.

"Aren't you going to save her? Aren't you even the least bit worried?" Maria said in panic when she saw his brother shrug.

"She could be in eternal nothingness for all I care. The forbidden will remain forbidden. She should've used her Wisdom to see through that."

"But aren't you in love with her!"

Zero stared wide eyed at Maria know that Yuuki and Athena is only one person? How could she know when I just knew about it today?

Maria didn't meet her brother's eyes, "I…I knew about it beforehand…when Ichiru and I met…Asa-chan (the deer) told me…"

Zero glared at his sister.

"I'm sorry! I know it was wrong of me to not tell you, but I thought…if you love that person for real, why does it even matter who she really is? Whether a human or a goddess, love can't change!"

"Don't preach me as if you know everything about it!" Zero spat.

"But I know how it feels! Maybe not the same as how you feel, but I know!"

Zero glared at Maria speechlessly. He was too angry to form out coherent words. _It's like everyone out there is ready to deceive me, everyone I trust seems to have lied to me._

Maria took a deep breath, and this time she spoke in a soft manner, "It really doesn't matter what form love takes Zero. If you love that person then nothing else matters, and you can't choose whom to love. I mean it's not some switch you can turn on and off. It's impossible for you…to not have seen the similarities Yuuki and Athena possess. You must've thought about it but just shook it away."

Zero's glare disappeared as realization dawned on to him. His sister is saying the truth…

There were times Yuuki talked about Athena as if she was talking about herself, there were times she slipped, but Zero ignored it.

"What do you want me to do?" Zero growled frustratedly.

"Go after her," Maria said it as if Zero's so stupid not to realize it.

"You mean go up there head on?"

Maria shook her head, "We need Kaname's help."

"What!"

"That's true,"

Maria and Zero spun around and saw Kaname with a woman, whose hair was silvery long.

"Shizuka!" Maria recognized.

"Great, now the team's here," Zero growled.

* * *

Darkness…

That was all Yuuki could see, but she knows this isn't the Darkness. Because if she was truly sent there, she's suppose to feel numb all over, but here, she could feel her wrists protesting as she pull them from her shackles which were on the wall.

Suddenly a door opened and she closed her eyes at the sudden brightness from outside, she opened them again only when the door has been closed.

"What a bad child you are,"

Yuuki shivered at the sound of the voice. She tried to turn into Athena but it was useless, after all, a goddess or a god changes to his mortal form whenever he is weak. Yuuki glared at the darkness.

"What do you want, Father." She spat.

"Truly a bad child. It seems you have followed your mother's footsteps. You deserve the same level of punishment as hers."

"What have you done to her!" Yuuki demanded.  
"Oh, nothing you should have concern about at the moment,"

Yuuki's eyes were able to see her father as he lit up a torch. She glared at him steadily and she scoffed.

"You've taken in your human form, what is this? Pity for me?"

"No, let's just say I wasted too much energy upon punishing your mother."

"I can't believe you're really my father, Rido."

Rido laughed darkly, "You really have your mother's eyes. She glared at me like that when I threatened to do something to that human of hers, Haruka, is I remember the name correctly." He knelt down in front of Yuuki to be in level with her, "And you, my child. I have warned you to stay away from that banished brother of yours."

Yuuki looked away from him, "I love him, and you can't do anything about it. Mortals know how to love better than you!"

"Ha!" Rido said, standing up, "I should've ended Haruka's life from the start after all, if not, you won't be falling into the same state your mother has. Nor make the mistake of rebelling against me just for your childish fondness over the mortals."

Yuuki's eyes widened as she looked at him, "Don't you dare insult them!"

Rido looked at her with eyes telling her to challenge him further, "You are to be married to the son of Leto, Apollo, my favored son."

"I won't." Yuuki said firmly.

He chuckled, "As if you could resist the boy's charm. I've been watching you Athena, and it seems you're falling for him."

"I don't love Apollo!" _Not Apollo! The person who has the greatest chance to capture my heart is Zero. Not his god form._

"We'll see…"

* * *

"So, basically, what will happen to Yuuki if she hasn't really been sent to the Darkness." Zero asked.

"Tortured. My doves have told me about what happened to Hera-sama, and I'm sure that's what's happening to Athena too." Shizuka said.

"And why is she here again?" Zero gestured to Shizuka, untrusting.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Shizuka smiled, but then her smile seemed to hide something that made Zero distrust her more.

"She's here, because she's the one who told us about what's happening to Athena. She's pretty good at charming her way." Maria said.

"And why were they together?" Zero asked, glaring at Kaname.

Maria shrugged, "He's the brother. Now anyway, how are we going to save Athena?"

"Well, I'm more than willing to go alone, but it seems I can't do so. Before we go up there, you have to hear the truth about our real parents." Kaname said.

"You mean you're dad is a mortal and Yuuki's Zeus. We all know that," Zero said, growing impatient, but then remembered what happened to his crow. Does that mean Kaname hasn't really been banished?

Despite Zero's impatience, Kaname's expression remained serene. "Actually," Kaname began, "We're really full-blooded siblings."

* * *

A/N: Please review. You guys, I'm really really really sorry for not updating soon! Sorry sorry sorry! Please review and tell me you forgive me…


	7. The Truth

_Thank you guys for the reviews!_

_Darkria_

_Aslickain_

_Kiant_

_Enjoyingmyyouth_

_Bluesparkleification_

_GabrielMoon_

_Thank you, I really appreciate your reviews._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight nor the genius idea of Greek Myths.**_

* * *

_Apollo - Zero Kiryuu_

_Artemis - Maria Kurenai_

_Athena - Yuuki Kuran_

_Perseus - Kaname Kuran_

_Hera - Juuri Kuran_

_Aphrodite - Shizuka Hiou_

_Zeus – Rido Kuran_

_Hades – Ichiru Kiryuu_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Onii-chan!" a young Juuri ran towards a teenage boy, whose hair was as dark as night, but eyes same red blood colored as hers, he seems to be two years older than her.

The boy turned around and embraced his younger sister, he chuckled. "What, Juuri?" he asked gently.

"We should go home already Onii-chan. I feel weak already, we've been here in the mortal world for two weeks straight already, and I don't think I'll have enough energy to transform when we get back to Olympus." Juuri said.

Her said Onii-chan strokes her hair, "Alright alright. I'm sorry Juuri, I just get so fascinated every time I stay here."

"I know…" Juuri murmured.

"I'm pretty sure Onii-sama will get angry at me again this time, letting you stay here for so long…"

"It's going to be alright. Onii-sama will understand. Onii-chan will be the one spending eternity with me after all." Juuri said with a cute voice.

Her Onii-chan smile warmly at her as Juuri smiled a smile that would be able to melt anyone's heart.

* * *

"Father entrusted his title to you as the God of gods and yet you're not fulfilling your duty well. You're too liberated, brother." Zeus glared at his younger brother.

The black haired god stood in silence.

"And you have nothing to say? After bringing back our much weakened sister? Did you know she's coming up with a fever right now? She has to heal like a mundane since she's too weak to change forms!"

"I'm aware of her condition." The younger brother said in a small voice.

"Zeus-nii-chan, you shouldn't be too mean." A little Aphrodite said, as she came out of Hera's room.

"How is she?" Zeus asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She's asking for him," Aphrodite smiled at the younger god.

He smiled. Zeus stopped him, "Not yet, I'm not done with you. Thank you Aphrodite." He said, signaling that she can leave any time.

Aphrodite bowed and took her leave.

"What is more important to you, brother? The fascinating world of the mortal or your duty as a god?"

"The fascination I see in the world of mortal." He answered without hesitation.

Zeus broke the glass he was holding with his bare hands, "Then you leave me no choice. I'll take your authority from now on."

"You can have it, I didn't really want to receive such great honor that will bind me from my freedom."

Zeus smirked at his brother's own stupidity. "Then this will be the start of your downfall brother."

* * *

_(I'm pretty sure you guys already know who that brother is…but just to keep up the…you know…)_

"Onii-chan, onii-chan." Hera woke up in her room, asking for her brother, but no one entered her room, her loveable brother would usually be there beside her when she wakes up…

"Hera." Zeus greeted her as soon as Hera came out of her room.

"Onii-sama…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Great. Aphrodite gave me some herbs and it works really well, see, I'm not in my mortal form anymore." Hera smiled happily.

Zeus smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Where's Onii-sama?" Hera asked.

"In the mortal world again. You know how he gets caught up in that world."

"Oh, maybe I should go-"

"No." Zeus said, calmly but there was a tinge of authority in it, "You shouldn't go there anymore. You just recovered."

Hera pouted, "Boo, you're so strict Onii-sama." Hera walked back to her room, "I hope Onii-chan comes back soon…"

* * *

"I want to go!" Hera, already at the age of 16, demanded.

"I'm telling you Hera. You're no longer a child. Stay here." Zeus pressed.

"It's been 5 years since you claimed that Onii-chan had gone to the Mortal world and he hasn't come back! He can't just leave me here! And every time I try to go see him, you prevent me!"

"Can't you just accept the mere fact that he finds the Mortal world more interesting and important than his own family?"

"I refuse to believe that a person like him would commit to such selfishness! Onii-chan is my fiancé! He can't just leave me here."

Zeus closed his eyes tightly and then said to Hera, "Hera, you should know that he was given a choice, and he chose to leave this place."

"Leave? You didn't say anything about Onii-chan leaving!"

"When you were sick, I had given him the choice. Either he leaves this place and never return, or he remains here and be responsible as the God of gods. But he chose to leave, thus leaving everything to me-even you."

Hera gasped, "You're lying! You've always been jealous of Onii-chan! You must've done something to him."

"I have not. It was purely his choice."

"He couldn't just leave me! I'm certain that you did something!"

"Open your eyes Hera! He has left you!"

"No!" Hera cried blindly as she ran out of the manor.

* * *

Hera quickly grabbed a cloak and ran out of the manor, she concealed her presence and changed into her mortal form, quickly and quietly entering the gate leading to the mortal world.

When Juuri opened her eyes, she wanted to cry. The sound, the smell, the scenery…a lot has changed since she last came. In this vast Mortal world, where could her brother be? Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she thought of her brother, long never seen.

"Onii-chan…where are you…" she cried to herself, falling to the floor to her knees.

Suddenly she heard the trees rustling, she immediately stepped back.

"Juuri?"

Juuri looked up and gasped, he's there. Right in front of her. Really there. It wasn't a dream she always dreamt of. Because if it was, all she could imagine was him aging without a difference. But here, right in front of her…he had aged according to his Mortal Age.

"Onii-chan!" Juuri immediately hugged him.

Her brother slowly hugged her back, "I missed you." He softly murmured.

"Where have you been Why didn't you come back home! I was worried sick!" she cried.

"I've been banished."

"Banished!"

"I'm sure Onii-san explained things to you. I chose to go to the Mortal world."

"I refused to believe to it!" Juuri said, pulling away from her brother.

"It's the truth."

"You would leave me? Just like that? I thought we would always be together! We've spent years apart! Don't you know how much it killed me!"

"Shh," Her brother quieted her. Wiping away a few drops of tears.

"Didn't you know how much a disappointment it was? I'd wake up every day hoping you'd be beside me-"

"Juuri." He said, and kissed her.

It was a brief kiss, but enough to make Juuri dizzy.

"I love you Juuri," he murmured, "And I know that we can't be kept apart from each other forever,"

"But still…"

"I had to be careful…you should be aware of Onii-san's feelings for you…"

"But he's aware of my feelings for _you_." Juuri countered.

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind Juuri's ear. "Don't be hasty Juuri. We have to be careful. I don't want you to be in the midst of danger. Living a Mortal life isn't easy. I want you to remain in Olympus for your safety. You better go back; Onii-san might begin to wonder where you are."

"Will I see you again?" Juuri asked.

Her brother smiled, "I'll always be here as I've always had for the past few years…waiting just for you."

"I love you…Haruka…"

* * *

"Then, somewhere between she gave birth to me. Zeus was unaware that I was Haruka's child until I grew up looking like him. And I'm sure you all know what happened to me next. Luckily mother was forgiven. Next, she gave birth to Yuuki, Zeus didn't suspect a thing since Yuuki looked like Mother." Kaname said.

"Wait," Maria said, "So you mean that Yuuki is really Haruka-san's child."

Kaname nodded.

"And once again, what does this have to do with our current situation? We have to hurry up, for all we know Yuuki won't be able to make it. She'd be dead by the time we try to rescue her." Zero said.

"Patience is something you should learn." Kaname side commented.

"Why…" Zero growled, but controlled his anger. He didn't want to prove him right.

"So, you're basically a full god." Maria said, fascinated by Kaname's twisted life story.

Kaname shook his head, "Haruka is changed into a mortal, thus I am just demi-god."

"So…Yuuki…" Maria asked.

"She's a full one alright. Since she stayed in Olympus, several of the gods bestowed great blessings upon her, she was born a demi-god, but with the holiness that surrounds her, the power that surge around her, the gifts she recieves, she turned into a full god."

"And…" Zero asked, tired of repeating the same question.

"I bet you are trying to say is that, there are some birth rights that Zeus couldn't take away from you." Said Maria.

Kaname nodded again, "Just like Haruka. He had failed to realize that when gods are changed to mortals permanently, they'll still have their birthrights."

"Our birthrights? And what might that be?" Maria asked.

"Meaning, the right to have your power still in tack, but with its minimal power only." Shizuka answered.

"Is that…" Zero began as he thought about what happened earlier, "Then my crow."

"I didn't mean to hurt your scared animal, but I haven't used my powers for years and it is unpolished," Kaname said.

"Once again, I ask-"

"Only Kaname can enter the manor in which Yuuki is held captive." Maria said, already getting irritated at her twin's impatience, and stupidity for not seeing what everything was all about.

"Thy first kin's blood I bestow thy key,

A right to enter my palace, I agree." Shizuka quoted.

"Haven't you ever questioned why we feel repelled when we get near _that _place when we're not invited?" Maria asked.

"First kin. It is the spell that Cronus has made. Since Kaname was the first child born from all the gods, the right of the first kin's blood is bestowed upon him even if he has been changed into a mortal. Zeus, being the eldest, had that same blessing bestowed upon him."

Zero was quiet. Everything was beginning to make sense. Then that means he has to leave his pride and let the person he hate help him, since it seems that only this person can enter…

"Alright," Zero stood up calmly, "Let's get going, for all we know, Yuuki might be killed already."

* * *

Tears.

Sobbing.

Kaname…

Kaname-onii-sama…

Please don't take him away Father…

Mother…please do something. They're taking Onii-sama away to that scary place…

Mother…

Yuuki suddenly woke up, tears still trailing from her eyes. She groaned again as her writs protested.

"Yuuki…"

Yuuki looked around the dark room, searching for that familiar voice. "Mother!" Yuuki called out to the darkness.

"Hush," Juuri said quietly, "Calm down Yuuki and feel my presence."

Yuuki took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Indeed she could feel her Mother's presence just across her. Yuuki sobbed.

"I'm sorry Yuuki," Juuri said softly.

"Why?"

"If only I had been a good child, this would not have happened."

"Mother…did you truly love Haruka-san as a mortal? Or was it because he was your brother?"

"How did you…"

Yuuki smiled to herself, "I have the Wisdom I need, Mother. I could put pieces of puzzles together easily…just that I wasn't sure until now…and I still haven't grasped the whole story…"

"Haruka-onii-chan." Juuri smiled as she called his name the way she did in her younger days. "I loved him as my brother then. But when I saw him again, I fell in love with his mortal side. Quiet and timid, but his actions speak louder than any possible words."

"How about me, Mother? Am I a bad child?" Yuuki asked.

"No, Yuuki. You are just merely following your heart. But, as I see things, you do not love Kaname the way I love Haruka. You just miss him, that's why you've come to think you are in love with him…"

Yuuki looked to the ground, though she wasn't sure if she was even looking at anything. She couldn't even see her hands. "I love him Mother. I have no doubts about it. But…"

"You're falling in love with Zero." Juuri said, and she heard Yuuki's slight gasp. Juuri giggled despite the great pain she was feeling. "I am your Mother, and I can understand you more than you think."

"I think I'm in love with him…" Yuuki whispered, "But I have promised to give my heart to Kaname-onii-sama…"

"You don't have to, Yuuki-ah!" Juuri shouted in pain.

"Mother!" Yuuki shouted, as she pulled, forgetting she was in chains. She grimaced at the fresh pain it brought. Yuuki panicked more when her mother didn't respond immediately.

"Y-Yuuki…" Juuri began.

"Mother! Are you alright? What had he done to you?"

"Yuuki…I'll place the remaining powers I have to serve as a protection for you…my time has come to its end. I can't go on anymore…"

"Mother! Don't talk like that! How will you be able to see Haruka-san again if you end your life here?"

Juuri smiled slightly, "Haruka…he'll understand…that I have to choose what's best for our child…"

"Our child?" Yuuki said, stunned.

"Yes, your Father. Haruka is your father." Then there was dead silence.

Suddenly Yuuki felt a great deal of warmth surge through her as she was able to change to Athena, and then she broke her chains. Yuuki brought her hands to her face. "No," she sobbed, "No! Mother!"

* * *

Apollo and the others had just arrived in Olympus, farther south since they can't use the main gate for Zeus will be able to realize that they have come. They were about to start when Artemis and Aphrodite began crying.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked, anxious, he had never seen his tough sister cry before.

"Hera-sama…" Artemis was able to say.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Apollo asked, panicked.

"She's gone…" Perseus murmured, unable to express how to deal with his mother's loss.

"No…" Apollo said, shock evident in his voice, "She can't be dead! If she's dead then Yuuki…"

"Will be next…" Perseus said.

Apollo glared at the back of Perseus, unable to contain himself. "How can you be so calm—"

"Now is not the time for argument."

Apollo froze. Perseus's voice held the strength of authority. When he looked at Apollo, Apollo saw that his eyes were on fire. He was angry. Truly angry.

* * *

_A/N: __**Review please.**__ How was it? Sorry it took me time to update. I was having troubles. So, there are some confusing parts in this story which I think you won't get, please just PM me and ask what it's all about, which parts you don't understand. *Bow* Please review!_


	8. Zero

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for not updating soon. I just completed my La Corda D'oro fic, sorry, I was also busy with school since I missed one week of it because I got sick. And, I did post this last chapter a while back, but I hated the ending and decided to revise it..._

_Thank you guys for your patience. I hope you guys would review!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, because if I do, Yuuki won't be staying with Kaname for long. :D**

* * *

_Athena - Yuuki_

_Zeus - Rido_

_Hera - Juuri_

_Perseus - Kaname_

_Artemis - Maria_

_Aphrodite - Shizuka_

_Apollo - Zero_

_Hades - Ichiru_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

"It can't be…" Artemis gasped.

"We can reach that place in ten minutes if we run. But I don't think Zeus will let us pass that easily." Perseus said in monotone.

"Aphrodite!" Artemis shouted. The two gods turned around and saw Artemis shaking the beautiful Aphrodite, who already turned back into her mortal form, who fainted to the ground. "Aphrodite! Shizuka!"

Shizuka groaned in pain, "He's…he's near. I'm sorry," then she suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" Apollo asked in alarm, but Perseus ignored him and his body stiffened.

_Clap._

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

"That's just like her to run away," came Zeus' deep voice, he chuckled as everyone turned to glare at him, "And so the remaining casts are here. And the prodigal son has returned." He looked at Perseus mockingly.

"You finally showed up." Perseus said in a dead voice.

"Of course, I was so eager to welcome you back, seeing as there are some miscalculations in what I've done." Zeus said, looking at Perseus with a wave a fascination.

"I'm not one of your test subjects. And too bad you didn't calculate properly, because that flaw will be the cause of your death."

Zeus laughed out loud, "Illusions. You are just dreaming boy. You can never match up to me."

"I can."

"With the three of us." Artemis said, standing beside Perseus.

"Ah, Leto's children." Zeus said, as if he just realized they were even there, "My children defies me yet again."

"You are not fit to be the God of gods. You are not a good father, nor a good husband. To end your wife's life with your own hands—"

"That is where you are wrong child." Zeus said, looking at her with amused eyes, "I must praise you for your stack of information, but I did not end Hera's life, she gave it up."

"Lies." Perseus growled.

Zeus shook his head, smiling evilly, "She gave it up to save your sister. Athena is a strong goddess, but when she's Yuuki…" he shook his head like remembering something memorable, "She's easy to break."

Apollo, who was momentarily frozen by anger, was about to lunge onto Zeus when there was suddenly a pool of water at their feet coming from out of nowhere. He looked at Perseus, who was beside him. Perseus has his hands beside him, his fingers were manipulating something invisible. "Go to her." he said under his breath. Apollo stared at Perseus. Perseus glared at Apollo swiftly then said again, "Go to her! Don't make me regret my choice!"

"But I can't enter that place."

"Are you that stupid? Athena's presence is already out in the open and she's getting weaker again by the minute!"

Apollo flinched at the venom in his voice. He didn't notice, but now that Perseus mentioned it, he could sense her presence, and he's right.

"Go Apollo." Artemis urged.

Immediately, Apollo ran to the direction he knew Athena was. He started running, but Zeus was about to block him. "Your battle's here." Perseus said, creating a wall of high pressured water between Zeus and Perseus.

Zeus sighed like he was tired, "Fine. You won't be seeing her alive anyway."

* * *

Athena gasped as she finally broke down the door. It took out most of her powers to break it down, there was a powerful barricade over it. She slowly changed into Yuuki again, trying to preserve her remaining powers. She took a deep breath. Somehow the air was calming despite the dark aura lingering, there was a gentle scent of lavender in the air. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. Suddenly she began choking. Her eyes widen. She instantly send a gush of wind to push the air away from her.

"Poison." she realized too late as she crouch down to the floor, clutching her throat, it felt like her throat was on fire. She had to do something before it spread into her whole system, but her eyes were already blurry and the effect was affecting her already...the last image she saw was a running silhouette.

"Yuuki!" Apollo shouted in panic as he saw her on the ground. He caught a whiff of a something wonderful but it had a stale edge to it. "It can't be." he said, as he recognized what it was. "Yuuki!" he knelt beside her and turned her body so he could see her face.

Her eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing. He checked her heartbeat and couldn't hear even the faintest of it. "Oh shoot, the poison already got into her whole body." he immediately checked her uncovered skin for injuries, for places where the poison could've seeped in. He saw her fingers with deep cuts and he cursed under his breath.

Suddenly Yuuki began screaming. Her body coiled into a ball, her head between her hands.

Apollo clenched his hands, he didn't know what to do. The poison was capable of killing the victim in an instant or bring the victim eternal pain, and it seems Zeus made plans for her already. "Yuuki," he called her name, trying to reach her. He has to reach her. She needs to hear his voice.

But she couldn't. She was in eternal pain. She was on fire. Why can't death find her quickly? Why does she have to suffer? Yuuki trashed around, her eyes wide open but she couldn't see anything but white nothingness.

Apollo pounded his fists the ground beside her. Why can't he do anything for her? He could seep out the poison from her fingers, that could endanger him, but he doesn't care. The problem is that, he doesn't know how deep the poison has gone into her system. He also has to be fast about it.

"Apollo."

Apollo immediately turned around into an offensive position. He could see another god in front of him. Zeus' back-up? The person shook his head and pointed to Yuuki. "I can help."

"How sure are you I can trust you?" The person didn't respond but sat beside Yuuki. Surprisingly Apollo couldn't move. "What did you do to me?" he growled. Again, there was no response, but the person touched some vital points in Yuuki's body and she froze. "What did you do to her?"

"I froze her muscles. This way I can help her for a while, though the pain will be unbearable." he took her fingers and placed some sort of thin layer of light on them and he took a finger to his mouth and tried to sip out the poison.

Apollo watched speechlessly as the person he thought was his enemy was helping cure the one he loves. "Who are you?" he asked, still dumbfounded.

The man looked at Apollo for a while then smiled, "I have many names. But I'm mostly known as Haruka. Her father."

* * *

"You can't actually think you can kill me." Zeus laughed. "And I'm sure you know what your sister's fate is right now, and yet you're here." he said, gesturing to Perseus, who was already panting. He glanced at Maria who was already on the floor, "Such a shame she is. I guess Hades just have to find another wife." He tsk-ed.

"I know Yuuki's state, but I'm not the one she needs." Perseus said, trying to regain some strength by stalling Zeus with a conversation.

"We are both in the same situation. Sad isn't it? That the person you love doesn't love you back?"

"But I know what she needs, I can accept the truth. I love her so I don't want to hurt her."

"Don't you think you deserve her more? Your position, your glory."

"Then Haruka would've been better for her."

"He doesn't have any care about what's happening around him, all he cares about is his obsession for the mortal world, do you think Juuri would've been happy with a person who won't even look at her."

"Juuri loved him for that. He was honest with what he wanted. And Juuri admired him greatly."

"You will never understand." Zeus said and threw a thunder at Perseus out of nowhere. Perseus narrowly avoided it, but it still grazed his shoulder. Before he knew it, he was already Kaname. "Look at you, Kaname. You've been in the mortal world for a long time already, look how weak you are now. You used to be one of the best up here."

"I still have rights which you do not have." Perseus said, slowly and quietly, he started to manipulate the water again, mixing it with his spilling blood.

"That old tale, you still believe it?" he chuckled, "I never knew you'd be this 'believer'" he scoffed, "But a tale's a tale. I've entered the Holy Grounds without being the first kin."

"You don't know how it works." suddenly he raised his hand and the water turned ice raised itself and turned into a sharp pick and pierced Zeus straight to the heart from the back.

Zeus was surprised, he looked at Kaname, amused once again, "You know just stopping my heart isn't enough to kill me."

"I know." Kaname said in a low voice, "But who says I'll be ending your life alone."

Zeus' eyes widen and he turned around. He saw Hades standing at one side, his finger facing the ground as his blood trickled to the sand. Instantly the blood came to life and went underneath Zeus, and dark hole opened up, swallowing him whole. Before Zeus disappeared, he glared at Hades. "Brother." he said with venom.

"I told you never to lay your hands on Artemis." Hades said.

"Thanks." Kaname said, collapsing.

"You're lucky I came in at the right time," Hades said, walking towards Maria's beaten up form.

"Yeah. What did you do?" Kaname asked, though he probably knew the real answer.

"Sent him to death. Though we can't die, he's going to be in eternal agony. Much more painful than what Yuuki's going through." Hades grunted as he carried Maria in his arms.

"Yuuki!" Kaname shot up, suddenly remembering Yuuki, but he groaned as his ribs protested.

"Hey, take it easy. I praise you for being alive for this long and for at least injuring Zeus. But now, you can't die. You have a whole new responsibility. Olympus is in chaos. The other gods are already fighting amongst themselves, but that will die down soon now that Zeus won't be coming back."

"But Yuuki..."

"Enough Kaname. Yuuki will be fine. You entrusted her to Apollo already, don't go taking back your words, and anyway, Haruka is there with them already. So I just you to faint already from fatigue because when you open your eyes, you won't be an exile anymore. You'll have a burden on our shoulders."

"Don't be too sure. The others haven't chosen yet."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Stop that modesty of yours. You're a genius Kaname, and it doesn't take much for a genius to know what's going on and what's to happen. I'm sure you noticed that water was available everywhere, especially water vapor. Usually it takes time for you to gather those in the vapor, haven't you wondered why you were able to gather them easily? There's also Zeus' thunders, they weren't as deadly as they usually are. Don't say it's just coincidence. Almost all the gods up here is on your side, Kaname, they've helped you. Now block out already." Hades said impatiently.

* * *

"That's most of it," Haruka panted, pushing himself backward. He was so tired, and almost at his limit, he could take out some more poison in her system, but he would already lose his life at that point. Tasting the lavender won't send him to agony or immediate death, but it would take out his powers. If his powers are to be drained completely, then, he would surely die.

"What else, what should I do?" Apollo asked, Haruka had finally let him move. He now hovered over Yuuki. Haruka had also loosened Yuuki's muscles, though she wasn't screaming anymore, her face was in agony.

"Close up her wounds." Haruka said.

Apollo immediately did as he was told. He just can't believe that he can't heal her completely. That the poison was beyond his capabilities of healing. He watched as Yuuki's wounds slowly healed. "What now? How can I help? That's still not everything right?" Apollo watched, as Haruka fingered some veins on Yuuki's throat.

"She did well. She stopped her breathing before the poison would go deeper and into her heart. It's already clot here," Haruka pointed somewhere where the voice box is close, "I need you to take it out of her."

"You mean I have to slit her throat?" Apollo asked in surprise.

"No," Haruka said patiently, "I hope you're at least familiar with the human word CPR."

"Yes," Apollo said, then he looked at Yuuki, if that would save her...

"The poison will be a lot, it might take out most of your powers, but please, try not to swallow it."

"I know," Apollo said, slowly he leaned down to Yuuki.

Yuuki groaned in pain again, she'd been burning for a lot time, and she didn't know how long, it seems like days had already pass. Is this it? Her eternal torment? The payment for whatever sins she has committed? She had broken her pledge after all. When her father was exiled into the mortal world, she had vowed with her blood that she'll be rebellious, she will and grow up with the customs and traditions of the Mortals.

She had gotten used to that, feasting only once a week, unlike the gods. She learned how to heal her wounds painfully and slowly and didn't use her powers. She grew up with Mortal traditions, and then to meet a mortal and fall in love with one, only to know that he is her exiled brother. And with that, she has broken her vow. She has high hopes of being with her Mortal brother.

She had made up her mind to defy her father completely, but then she found herself being drawn to her cousin, Apollo, or should she say, a mortal stranger, Zero. It was wrong from the start, but the pull was different than how it was with Kaname. It was...stronger. She let herself become closer to him, only to find out that Zeus had wanted them to be engaged.

It was like fate toying around with her. Making her break everything. Every promise she will ever try to be committed to. Maybe this is what she deserved.

Out of nowhere, she could feel warmth beside her in the white emptiness. A person's warmth. She looked around but no one was there, and yet she could feel someone breathing into her ear. It was a ragged breathing, but somehow it still gave her comfort.

"Yuuki."

She heard her name being called and immediately recognized the voice. "A—" she shook her head, "Zero." she said softly. Yes, that voice belonged to Zero... Suddenly she felt something warm pressed on her lips and she instantly knew what Zero was trying to do.

She tried to move away, but she couldn't, she was frozen. The burning was starting all over again. _No._ she wanted to shout, _Zero, don't do this! It could kill you. Stop it!_

Zero pulled away from her for the third time, he spit out the poison which he was able to take out. Haruka touched her throat again and Zero sighed in relief when he nodded in approval. "She's going to be alright. We just have to wait for her to wake up by herself."

Zero breathed deeply and looked at his hands. When did he change? He changed when he leaned closer to her. Why did he change? Because, somehow, it felt right. And then he suddenly remembered the sensation he felt when he called her name. Her contorted face became blank for a while, it was like she responded to his voice. And when he kissed her, he knew that she was aware of it, and it was like she was pushing him away. From the danger. He could feel her worries.

Yuuki suddenly coughed.

"Yuuki," Haruka said, sitting her up slowly.

It took a while before she got used to the light again, but when she did, she was happy to see the person in front of her, "Father." she said.

Haruka smiled back, "You've heard the truth from Juuri then." At the mention of Juuri, Yuuki's face fell. She didn't know what to say. But Haruka laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and she knew there was nothing more to talk about.

"How..." Yuuki asked, "What happened? Zeus?"

"Everything's over, Yuuki. Its a battle between gods, you should know that it always end quickly." Haruka said.

"Onii-sama?" Yuuki shot up worriedly, "I felt his presence before I lost my thoughts."

"He's fine." Haruka smiled reassuringly. Yuuki sighed in relief. "Well then, you're lucky to be alive. The poison really got most of you."

"Thank you very much." Yuuki said.

Haruka gently shook his head, "He did the most critical action of all in saving your life. And I'll leave both of you to talk. I'll have to go see the situation now."

Yuuki nodded as her eyes met Zero's.

"Sorry," Yuuki spoke first.

Zero looked at her, and knew why she was apologizing. Shouldn't he be the one to apologize? For acting so out of order? He was surprised, yes, but to the point that it wasn't rational anymore... But then he suddenly fell to the ground, He brought the heel of his hand to his forehead, the other hand beside him for balance.

"Zero!" Yuuki said in alarm.

"I'm fine." he said, "Just...relieved that you're alright."

Yuuki stared at his obviously relief. She really felt guilty, she lied to him, deceived him with her identity...how will things be alright? She's sure that she'll only see Kaname as her brother now, and Kaname will understand why that is. Because Zero has been the one to truly capture her heart. Just then, she remembered something. She brought her fingers to her lips and blushed.

"Yuuki?" he looked at her when she was quiet. Then he was remembering the same thing she had remembered. "I just had to do it." _So, she was really aware!_

_"_I..." Yuuki began, "I know. Thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry it took a lot of your powers."

"NO!" he said a little to sudden, Yuuki flinched. "I mean, no, you don't have to apologize for it. I want to, I need you..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"Zero-"

"I'll be anything for you, Yuuki. I'm certain that the one you're in love with is really me," he gestured to himself, "Not the real me, Apollo."

"You're still one person." Yuuki said, looking away, feeling guilty. Did this mean she didn't accept the real him?

"It's okay Yuuki. I'm fine with it. I can live a mortal life as long as I can live it with you." he said gently.

Yuuki smiled softly, she knew what he was trying to say and she was glad, his feelings still haven't change even though what she did was almost equivalent to a betrayal. Yuuki shyly leaned in, she was hesitant at first when Zero stared at her, but when her lips touched his, she knew that she didn't make a wrong move.

When she pulled back, her face was all red. She couldn't believe that she just made a bold move, but she saw that someone else is more in a state of shock than she is.

"Zero," Yuuki said, embarrassed. "I love you."

Zero smiled and leaned in for another kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: Review please! Whoa. I'm done here! Yes, it wasn't much of an ending, but I was thinking of putting an **epilogue** for this. What do you guys think?_

_Of course, I'll be needing a lot of people putting a suggestion for that :P_

_I might not make any new Vampire Knight stories yet since I'm getting more and more obsessed watching SHINee's Hello Baby. (Laughs) And learning the steps of Super Junior's _It's You.


End file.
